User blog:Sirphantom7/Connections
...Yeah, I can't think of any other title for this. This blog is primarily for me - I just thought it would be kinda fun to write down the reasion I want the matches on my main page to happen. There's no other real reason for this to exist, but what I don't really care. This is going to be updated along with my "Battle Royales I want to see" list, so stay tuned if you care. The Childish Emperors Kaos (Skylanders) VS Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) Two villainous tyrants who, despite being some of the most powerful people in their respective universe and commanding huge armies of minions, are actually quite incompetent, impulsive and childish. Despite all of their flaws, however, they are still a threat, and can be very effective when they want to Also, they have a loyal yet sarcastic sidekick who is always by their side. I'll admit, this idea isn't likely to happen, if only because of the lack of resources, but this doesn't stop me from wanting it really badly. I vision it as an army fight - the armies of Kaos VS the Watchdogs, Evilized Glumshanks VS Commander Peepers, maybe even a one-off joke with Bubba Greebs VS Moose (I am definitely over-thinking this). It could have the Doom Jet VS the Skullship, and end with Super Evil Kaos (or any of his other super modes) against a sufficiently pissed-off Hater. Yeah, I'm probably overhyping myself to several unreachable extremes, but this would still be great. also skylanders could definitely use some love Large and in Charge Jasper (Steven Universe) VS Undyne (Undertale) (Jasper art by WalkingMelonsAAA, Undyne art by Hellknight10) Two muscular high-ranking soldiers in their respective army, who refuse to give up or accept defeat of any kind. Also Steven Universe VS Undertale, if that's still a thing. Undyne is probably the most well-suited Undertale character for a VS debate show at this point, and the comparisons between her and Jasper are very easy to make. I can see the fight starting in the Underground after Jasper fell there (the end of Super Watermelon Island is a perfect opportunity, honestly), with Jasper getting corrupted in the end. However, this fight suffers from the same resource problem as the previous one (and probably many more to come). Clown Casting Catastrophe Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) VS Dimentio (Super Mario) Two insane clowns with immense magic powers that serve as the final boss of their respective games. Both are also among the most memorable (and fan favorite) villains of their franchise. Even knowing that Flowey VS Dimentio is probably a better matchup, I always liked this one for some reason. I guess Kefka is just a really interesting character for a VS debate, especially considering the arsenal of spells Dissidia gave him. I imagine this fight starting with Dimentio interrupting Kefka's monolouge before he becomes a god, and the fight ending with Dimentio disappearing for a second and reappearing in his super form, with Kefka becoming the God of Magic to retaliate. And this one actually has some decent resources! Destroyers of Delight The Hamburglar (McDonald's) VS The Noid (Domino's Pizza) (Noid art by MrToon2000) Two beings who dedicate their lives to making sure delicious fast food doesn't find its way into your mouth, each in their own different way. Also, they both were mascots of fast food companies. I like joke fights. I really like joke fights. And once I came up with this, it never left my head. It suffers from the resource problem even more than the Kaos VS Hater or Jasper VS Undyne, unfortunately, but it has great potential. I see the fight starting because the Hamburglar confused the smell of pepperoni pizza with a cheeseburger, and gives chase to a poor Domino's Pizza deliveryman. The Noid is chasing the deliveryman too, and the whole fight could alternate between the two's battle and their chase after the pizzas. Also, I would just like to point out the Hamburglar can run 53.5 kilometers per hour, and the Noid has a bomb that can launch him into the stratosphere. We Can Rebuild Him Darth Vader (Star Wars) VS Masked Man (MOTHER) (Masked Man art by Loppington) Two family members of the main protagonist of their respective movie/game that were supposedly killed, but revived by an the main villain into a masked part-machine obedient second-in-command. They have the same set of powers as the mai protagonist, only stronger, and both still have some good inside them, leading them to sacrifice their lives. From what I know about MOTHER, it sounds very interesting in a VS debate, and this idea is probably one of the best MOTHER ideas out there (except, of course, Master Belch VS The Great Mighty Poo). I can see this one starting as a war between Porky and the Empire, with the two battling in the fire zone of Stormtroopers and the Pig Mask Army. It can also double as a sword fight, and it could have moments like Masked Man sprouting wings to shoot Vader from above, and Vader using the Force to pull him out of the sky. So yeah, pretty good fight potential and a lot of connections. What more can I ask for? good masked man sprites, probably Get Schooled Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) VS Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) Two protagonists of video games set in school, who don't really study as much as they go around beating the shit out of other students. Also, it's kinda well-requested, I guess. The idea sounded interesting enough when I first heard of it, and with Jimmy's huge and creative arsenal, it could lead to some very interesting moments. I see the fight starting with Ayano stalking Senpai and following him to a school, where she sees THIS GAY KISS! Immediately flying into a rage, she attacks Jimmy, and the fight begins. Jimmy could throw some smoke bombs around and put a "Kick Me" sign on her back, causing anyone in the general vicinity to try and kick her. Ayano could slide her cello case across a hallway to try and hit Jimmy, and then rush towards it and take out her katana. This has great potential, and I really want to see it playing out. Butt-Monkey No More Aquaman (DC) VS Krillin (Dragon Ball) Two characters who are often seen as the weakling of their world-saving group, but are actually pretty powerful on their own right and have recieved this reputation for kinda dumb reasons. Also, DC VS Dragon Ball, if that's a thing outside of Goku VS Superman. Confession: I would be more hyped for this battle than I would've been for Aquaman VS Namor. Sure, Aquaman and Namor have way, way, way more in common, but this battle showcases two pretty awesome fighters for their true potential. I honestly have no idea how this fight would begin, but Krillin's varied energy attacks can bounce off of Aquaman's water manipulation quite well, in my opinion. It may not be the most requested match, but I don't really care. And this, for once, has some actually good resources! Deadly Doctors The Medic (Team Fortress) VS Valentine (Skullgirls) Two doctors who are more likely to cause you pain than cure it. Both use their medical equipment to fight, and have a lot of it. I talked before about characters with a diverse arsenal, but Skullgirls characters like Valentine are truly the masters of it; for some characters (like Big Band, Peacock, Filia and of course, Valentine) almost every single move utilizes a different weapon or ability. Combine that with the standard arsenal of a Team Fortress character, and you can take the fight in very creative directions, like a sword fight with their bone-saws, or the two of them hiding behind cover and throwing syringes at each other. Also, The Medic is one of the funniest Team Fortress characters there are, so seeing him in an episode would just be amazing. The Twisted Tales Alice Liddell (Alice) VS Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) Two literary characters whose story was given a dark, twisted and gorey video game adaptation, where they are murdering their way through the original story's characters (and some new ones). I really like the concept of the American McGee version of Alice, and Dante Alighieri is honestly her best opponent (I mean, Alice VS Peacock, her most popular idea, is basically just "lol crazy girls"). I don't have many ideas as to how the fight would start, but I can imagine Alice dodging Dante's scythe by Butterfly Dodging behind him, only for Dante to use Righteous Path to catch up to her, or Hysteria Alice VS Redemption Dante. Also, it would probably be a 3D episode if it happens, which would be pretty cool, if you ask me. Evil Disney Science Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) VS Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) Two evil scientists from popular animated Disney shows whose plans are constantly foiled by a talented agent, so much so that they end up being pretty sympathetic. Doof is my favorite Phineas and Ferb character, and with the huge amount of -inators to count in, I'm sure he will be a very interesting character to use in a VS show. Dr. Drakken is his best opponent, so why not? To be honest, I don't remember a lot of Drakken's inventions that could be used in a battle (except the plant powers, maybe) but Doof's various inventions and traps could be fun to use in a battle, like the Slow Motion-inator or the Robotic Penguins. I don't have anything else to add, honestly. This would just be awesome to see. The Power of Creation Steve (Minecraft) VS Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) Two main characters of games who let you build pretty much anything you want. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Unpopular opinion: Minecraft is a good game that was ruined by a terrible, terrible fanbase. Anyway, let's get back to talking about this match. A builder VS match is as limited as the writers' creativity, and this is pretty much the ultimate builder match. For example, Steve builds a TNT cannon and firing it, only for Sackboy to slow it down with a cobweb sticker and redirect it with the Brain Crane. Sackboy uses his jetpack to try and ram Steve, but he builds a dispenser that shoots an arrow right at his face. The possibilities are endless. "Wow! A New Nintendo IP!" Inkling (Splatoon) VS Spring Man (ARMS) Two main characters of Nintendo's newest IPs, that take a fresh spin on their respective genre. Again, that's pretty much all there is. I don't actually have much to say about this one. Inkling seems like a fun character for a VS show, and Spring Man is probably her best opponent (I'm just gonna call Inkling a female, because Splatoon promotional materials feature the girl Inkling the most). The multitude of weapons Inkling has and her squid form can pose an interesting challenge for Spring Man to work around, while his Last Breath ability (is that what it's called? I have no idea) can be used for a "final showdown" moment. That's it, really. Magic, Monsters and Magnificent Ham Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) VS Rita Respulsa (Power Rangers) Two dark sorcerers from classic kids shows known for their tons of evil ham, armies of dangerous monsters... high voices and fits of anger. However, behind all of that lies a truly dangerous conqueror that you don't wanna get in the way of. Would you guys hate me if I said I prefer this over Skeletor VS Mumm-Ra? Granted, I don't know a lot about Masters of the Universe (except that Skeletor is apparently a lot more serious in other adaptations), but this sounds very fun to debate, especially if you include Rita's Monsters and Skeletor's Evil Warriors. I can see, for example, Skeletor and Rita engaging in a beam-o'-war, Beast Man taking on Goldar - and best of all, Stinkor fighting Pudgy Pig. Truly an epic battle. also this is unironically one of my best thumbnails and i'm really proud of it Original The Character, Do Not Steal Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (My Immortal) VS Chris-chan (Sonichu) Two of the worst original characters ever created, and the main characters of two of the worst fanfics ever created. You don't need any more than this. Having read My Immortal once already and promptly laughing my ass off, I can say I really want to see My Immortal researched for feats (Enoby was once sawed in half by Dumblydore, and it was definitely not a typo). As Chris is Ebnoy's best opponent, I can see this becomnig the ultimate joke fight - with gazillions of bullets and electric dash attacks flying all around. At one point, Ebnoby could insult Chris as gay, making him lose his shit and going all out on her. It'd be great. Category:Blog posts